


Looking for Something

by fudgernutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, and sans is also a nerd, basically the reader is a nerd, everone is nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgernutter/pseuds/fudgernutter
Summary: You like to people watch. It's kind of what you do.Edit: only one chaper again because idk if I'll ever complete it and it was only ever gonna be a one shot anyway :]





	Looking for Something

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE HAD THIS STORY FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR DAYS AND IT IS REALLY LONG AND IM REALLY SORRY I KEEP MUCKING UP MY POSTING SCHEDULE BUT... I KEEP GETTING IDEAS THAT NEED TO BE WRITTEN.
> 
> also this is in Snips, and Snails, and Undertales because that is my catch all series :)
> 
> Edit: I fixed the ending bc it was rushed and i am bad

You like people watching.

You wouldn’t say it’s a hobby or anything, it’s just something you like to do. And since you do a good bit of art on the side, people watching certainly has it’s benefits. Your strange but time consuming interest had only gotten more interesting when Monsters, and yes you mean literally living, breathing Monsters, crawled up from the underground only two years ago. So it’s no surprise to anyone really that once you moved to Ebbotville, every Sunday you would walk to the little park near your small studio apartment, find a bench or plot of shady grass, and watch, sketching whomever was there that day. 

You’ve been doing for a good solid two months now, the watching and drawing, so it’s no surprise to you that you start noticing what you like to call Regulars. In fact there are quite few of them, all of them whom you address with simple titles and little stories that you’ve been able to infer from the time you spent watching and drawing them. (You also sometimes have short conversations with them but you’re naturally a shy, reserved person even if you mask it well and most of the Regulars seem to be happy to snag a pic or business card from you.)

There is Agnes the Pidgeon Lady, who is an elderly woman with a touch of dementia who sits on the same bench on the same corner every Sunday feeding the wildlife at least one loaf of bread with her small Nervous Husband, Niko. There is the Nice Cream Guy, a sweet blue Bunny monster who passes by you when he makes his rounds and tends to give you a free treat in for a doodle if you have one to spare. There is the Overly Athletic Mom, who never misses a day to jog, pushing her stroller of triplets around the park track. Oh! And you couldn’t forget the Didgeridoo Guy who never failed to sit under the Weeping Willow at some part of the day to practice his… didgeridoo. But! You’re favorite Regulars have to be a group of monsters that tend to hang out in the large grassy area near the basketball court.

The main one is someone who you called Fashion Forward Skeleton. He is tall and lanky, at least a good 6 feet tall and although he looks like a human skeleton, from your time watching him you can honestly tell that he is not. His bones are thicker and don’t quite match up right and look more like the chitin of a large boney insect than anything else. Fashion Skeleton is normally there with his friend Enthusiastic Fish Lady*. (You always add the asterisk because you might have the tiniest aesthetic crush on her. She is really pretty with her blue scales and perfect winged eyeliner and gorgeous, flowing, long red hair.) 

They are almost always doing something athletic together, cheering each other on. Then, if those two are together, there is normally a third person that frequently meets up with them, one whom you do know the name of. It the Monster Ambassador Frisk and sometimes their Goatmom, ex-queen Toriel, or Goatdad, King of all Monsters Asgore, will drop them off and pick them up or even just sit and watch Frisk as they romp around with Fish Lady and Fashion Skeleton. Sometimes another monster will join them. One, you were beginning to think was Fish Lady’s S.O., someone you called the Cute Nerdy Dragon, who, much like her title supplies, was small, round, yellow woman who was very cute and also very nerdy. She tended to wear patterned dresses and skirts with graphic-tees, normally with some sort of anime on them. She was also some kind of dragon… lizard… You weren’t sure but she was really adorable and she hung out with Fish Lady a lot (which made you sigh a only a little dejectedly over).

You love this rag-tag group of monsters because they are just so… animated! Lively! And they’re fun to draw as well! You tend to post your sketches of them to your instagram and your tumblr and have amassed a small but loyal fan-base who like, reblog, and comment on your pictures and whatever stories you post with them. It may not be a lot, but you even have your own little Regular who has taken interest in your scribbles and short stories by the name of comicsass. (You have, at length, blog-stalked them and found out that most of their tumblr is literally just memes and shitty puns. You hate to admit it, but you kind of love it.)

They talk to you in length about Monster Rights, how you got started drawing, your favorite doodles of the Regulars and even your stupid crush on an already taken fish woman. (Hey! A human can dream, can’t they?) They are smart and they always come back with kind and informative responses, most of the time laden with puns. Nonetheless, their genuine curiosity makes you feel good. All warm and fuzzy on the inside.You don’t really know comicsass very well beyond their love of word-play and shitty humor, but you might be starting to have a crush on this strange internet personality as well. 

(Maybe you should get out more and make some friends…)

Today seems to be a little different than most Saturdays though. It’s early September, and it’s only in the mid seventies so you had decided to grab a coffee from the local Starbucks and bring some extra art supplies with you to the park instead of just the ol’ pad and pencil.

You settle down in a favorite spot, hidden under a spacious and well-cared for oak tree and pull out your sketchbook. Pidgeon Lady is already feeding away while Nervous Husband looks on. Nice Cream Guy is surrounded by a Mom with a gaggle of children, so you don’t think you’ll get your free treat today, and Overly Athletic Mom is pushing her stroller down the sidewalk with a determination that you have come to expect from her. The only thing missing is- ah! Nope. THere is Didgeridoo Guy on his bike, plopping under the Willow a bit a way. It looks like he doesn’t actually have his didgeridoo today, only his ukelele, and he strums that instead.

You hum to yourself, immensely pleased with the weather and… well everything. You sketch out Didgeridoo Guy when you hear a big commotion. Looking towards the sound you see your favorite set of Regulars quickly approaching their normal spot in the park all carrying bags and boxes. Fashion Skeleton leads the pack, Fish Lady almost literally chomping at his heels as they sprint towards the grassy field toward your left. Next is the Ambassador tugging along Goatdad who smiles sweetly the entire time. Then its… Holy shit. Is that? It is. It’s the actual Mettaton next to Cute Dragon. (Is Cute Dragon the Dr. Alphys that made him? You don’t know but h o l y s h i t. It’s Mettaton.) And finally, following the entire group is Goatmom, carrying a picnic basket. 

It takes you a moment, but you slowly realize that Goatmom is talking to a monster you haven’t seen with the Regulars before. As they pass by you, she laughs heartily at something they say, turning just a bit to reveal another Skeleton monster. This one is much shorter than Fashion Skeleton, his face rounder and he looks quite a bit stockier than him too, filling out his clothes, a white t-shirt and black track pants, in a way the other doesn’t. But the thing that is most prominent about him is his grin. It is wide, showing large sharp teeth that seem to lock together to make a perfect cartoon-like smile. He’s slightly creepy yet oddly charming. You decide to call him Cheshire Skeleton after, of course, the Cheshire Cat.

You quickly take some time time to draw some sketches of him and Mettaton as Goatmom sets up a large picnic blanket before pulling out plate upon plate of food. You’re honestly not sure how she fit it all in there, but it’s a lot and it reminds you of the own small packed lunch that you brought with you. It’’s just some leftover pizza, nothing special, but you pull it out of your bag and sit it to the side as you lose yourself to your drawing.

Time passes by and you slowly fill up page after page in your sketchbook. Moster of the Regulars have left, except for Fashion Skeleton’s group to your left. You watch as Cheshire Skeleton pulls a cake out of… somewhere. You’re not sure. It’s just literally appears in his hands as he sets it down in the middle of the blanket before Goatmom quickly lights the candles with her (cool!) magic. Then, they all gather round, holding the Ambassador close, and start singing happy birthday to them, loudly and out of key. The moment is so sweet, so tender… so beautiful that you have to capture it. 

You furiously start sketching away, blocking out the cake and then the Ambassador then all of their family. (You think it is safe to say it’s their family. A family by choice is still family.) Then you open the small travel case of watercolors you purposefully brought with you and quickly place the colors. A peachy sky, just on the cusp on sundown, faces illuminated by candles, happy and hopeful, with dark shadows at their back. It’s a little messy, and you have to take time to dab some of the paint away and fix the colors, but it makes you smile. A flimsy recreation of a beautiful moment but it still makes your heart clench in a bittersweet emotion you aren’t too sure you can name.

You look up to see that they’re all already finished eating the cake and already pushing presents towards the birthday kid. You bite your lip, looking at the still drying picture. You don’t normally interact with the people you people watch and draw. Honestly, you’re always worried that they’re going to get upset that you drew them with permission and you so do not do confrontation well but… The picture is sweet and every monster you’ve met has been kind if not a little wary of you. You are sure if you just… say you wanted to give them the picture and left it would be okay, right? A kind of present of sorts. Right.

Sure.

You keep telling yourself that as you try and work up some courage to get up and introduce yourself. Unease settles in your chest as you take a deep breath. You gather your things, placing them back into your bag and rip the picture out of your sketchpad. 

You walk over to the group that is now packing up their things. It is getting late so you let out a small, nervous, “Excuse me?”

“Oh hello darling, I’m sorry but I’m not doing autographs today,” Mettaton interjects, stepping smoothly between you and the rest of the group. You blink at him, and almost hit yourself. Of course he would think you would want an autograph, walking up holding a piece of paper.

“Oh. Um… I didn’t want an autograph?” That did not need to sound like a question. “So I come here every Saturday and like to sketch the people who I see and I um, I saw your group and I just…” Oh wow, now they’re all staring at you. “I… I wanted to give you all… well… the Ambassador, this.”

You hold out the piece of paper to Mettaton who takes it with a slender, gloved hand. 

“Oh my,” he starts, placing the other hand up to his perfectly sculpted face. “You drew this?”

“What, is it bad?” Asks Fish Lady, tone hostile, as she comes over to look at . Ouch. That actually kind of hurts. Mettaton gently gives it over to her with a look you can’t quite describe, and you kind of wish that you would have just stayed in your lane and not tried branching out. You would like the ground to just kind of, open up, and swallow you whole from how all of them are looking at you.

“Huh…” Fish Lady says, eye squinting as she scrutinizes it. 

“UNDYNE! LET ME SEE WHAT THE HUMAN DREW!” Says Fashion Skeleton and Fish Lady, Undyne now, hands it over to him, her face eerily passive. 

It continues like this for quite a while, each monster walking up and taking a moment to scrutinize you and your art before passing it to the next while you feel worse and worse each passing second. They don’t say anything. They just look at it, quiet and composed before passing it to the next person. Finally, the last person who has it, the monster you called Cheshire Skeleton earlier with a stiff smile, hands it to the one that you really meant to give it to before you were intercepted by Mettaton, the Ambassador, Frisk.They take it, holding it in both hands. Their face is unreadable for a good few moments before they look up at you with wide, surprised yet happy eyes. 

“You drew this?” They ask, voice soft but clear. You remember that they don’t like talking too much from what you’ve seen of them on TV.

“Uh… Yes. I just saw you all and though that you all looked so happy and I just wanted you to have it,” you stutter out. You’re normally much more composed than this, but the utter silence of the monsters in the group honestly terrifies you, like you’ve just messed up some unknown taboo by all drawing them.

Frisk’s eyes actually tear up, and you are honestly worried for a second that you have made a mistake, because you just made this kid cry-

“Thank you!” They squeal, launching themselves at you, wrapping their small arms around you. You on the other hand flush, but return their hug, although a lot gentler. 

“It’s no problem,” you mutter, abashedly.

“hey,” comes a voice from your side and you jump, somewhat startled. It’s Cheshire Skeleton wearing his signature grin, but it’s a lot softer than the one he was wearing earlier. Now that he is close you can tell that he really isn’t that small. He’s a full head taller than you, but most monsters have that “I’m Large and in Charge” feel going on, regardless if they are actually in charge. “that’s… that’s a really sweet picture you gave them. thanks. most people don’t give frisk good things.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” you say honestly, letting Frisk go so they can go show their parents who are much more relaxed now than they were earlier. “They are doing such great things and they are so young.”

Cheshire’s eyes go wide, surprise in the simple movement. He looks like he is going to say something else when Nerdy Dragon interrupts instead. “W-wow you’re such an amazing artist! I can’t b-believe it! Do you d-do c-commissions or anything l-like that?”

You don’t think you could get redder if you tried. “Thank you. Um, yeah I do. I can get you a business card.”

You shuffle through your bag before you find the small box of business cards. You pull one out and hand it to her. She examines it thoroughly with a cute blush on her cheeks, but it’s Fi-uh, Undyne who says, “PeopleWatch? That’s what you go by?”

“IT IS VERY FITTING!” Says Fashion Skeleton.

“oh… oh man. no way. you’re peoplewatch? heheheh, that’s too good,” chuckles Cheshire to your left.

“What do you mean by that?” You huff out in response, squinting your eyes at him.

“oh nothing, just that i’ve got my eyesocket on you peoplewatch,” Cheshire says with a wink. And oop. Yep. Well you don’t have to worry about blushing anymore because you know exactly who Cheshire is now. He’s comicsass, and that means you are going to have to go murder yourself because you’ve had in depth conversations about the fact the you’re crushing on Undyne who is casually slung over Nerdy Dragon like it’s nobody’s business. He see’s your distress and absolutely loses it, laughing so hard he has to brace himself with his hands on his knees so he doesn’t fall over. (Of course, the fact that you have been low-key crushing on him the entire time as well flits through your head at this exact moment and you remind yourself that you are in fact, an idiot who apparently hates yourself.)

Fashion Skeleton, bless him, also noticed your distress because he tries to help by saying, “SANS! STOP HARASSING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! YOU’RE MAKING THEM CHANGE COLORS!”

“Oh God…” You whisper in horror. “I have to delete my tumblr. And my instagram. Then I have to go delete myself.”

Fashion Skeleton makes a noise of distress, “HUMAN PLEASE DON’T DO THAT!”

“You can’t tell them!” You tell comicsass/Cheshire/Sans, grabbing the front of his t-shirt and giving him a good shake. “Please, I’m begging you! You can’t tell them!”

“hey bud, you’re the one who approached us,” He says laughing even harder and God you hope that all of those EXTREMELY embarrassing conversations are hidden under the tons of art and reblogs you’ve done.

“Oh l-look Undyne! Their art is so cute! T-they even have l-like l-little cartoon versions of us!” You hear Nerdy Dragon chirp to Undyne. She must’ve pulled your site up on her phone.

“No WAY! Let me see!”

“I WANNA SEE TOO!”

“Well… this is it. I’m dead. Gone. Buh-bye,” you mutter to Sans, dropping his shirt and burying your face in your hands. “It was nice knowing you but I’m afraid I have to go fake my own death and move to Mexico.”

“Listen amigo, i’m sure it’ll all be okay, comprende?” Sans offers up, placing a hand on your shoulder. You look at him, and he dissolves into chuckles once again.

“So you two know each other?” Asks Mettaton who has been weirdly quiet his entire time. Maybe he’s just observing. He probably likes the drama.

“Oh. Kind of. We’re friends online,” you offer up. Blink. Blush.”Um, I mean, I’d consider us friends, we’ve never actually met before so…”

“yeah. real browser buddies,” Sans says with a wink. You scoff and roll your eyes, but smile nonetheless.

You hear rolling laughter from to your right. It’s Goatmom. “Oh Sans, please.”

Ew, hello jealousy. You have no right to be here.

Goatmom,uh... Ms. Toriel you suppose you should get in the habit of calling her, turns her attention to you now, eyes soft and warm. “Thank you for the lovely gift for my child. It is a beautiful picture. I can really feel the Intention behind it.”

It’s odd phrasing, but you nod and accept it anyway. You have a feeling that since you have introduced yourself to these people you are going to be seeing a lot more of them. So you just offer a polite, “It’s no problem, ma’am.”

“Well still, it’s lovely. Would you like some compensation for your piece? I feel it is only right,” she says reaching into her purse.

“Oh! Really, it’s no problem!” 

Undyne squints her eye at you, “What? Our money not good enough for you?”

You blanche. “What? No!”

“Undyne please. You are being antagonistic for no reason.” Goatdad steps in, placing a hand on Undyne’s shoulder. It’s the first time you’ve heard him speak up close, and his voice is booming, deep and loud like thunder.

“yeah ‘dyne. it’s obvious they were just trying to be nice and by giving us a gift,” drawls Sans.

Undyne flushes, worrying her lower lip between large plate-like teeth before ducking her head and murmuring out, “Sorry.”

“IT’S OKAY UNDYNE, I FORGIVE YOU,” says Fashion Skeleton. It’s said so seriously that you’re not sure if he was joking or not. But you give a small chuckle anyway because it’s pretty funny still.

“I still feel like we owe you something… It’s really such a wonderful present…” murmurs Ms.Toriel.

“It’s fine! I mean, I thought you guys were gonna like.. Freak out at me because I was drawing you all without permission. Um, I know some people get kind of sensitive about that so… I’m just glad you like it, really!” You tell her with a smile.

“Well it was surprising, but it was still very sweet that you Acted in such a way!” She tells you with a gentle smile. At the same time, Frisk runs up to you. In their little hands is a paper plate with a piece of birthday cake on it covered in brightly colored plastic wrap.

“Since you gave me a gift, you can have cake!” They tell you, and jeez, you can say no to money, but no to cake? Blasphemy!

“Okay,” is all you say, taking paper plate from them with a small smile.

“Oh s-shoot. Undyne, we have t-to go! It’s getting really l-late,” you hear Nerdy Dragon say. 

“Oh sh-shoot! Yeah, you’re right babe. Sorry everyone we got to go… and um. Sorry punk, for being rude earlier,” she says sounding generally sorry.

“It’s okay. Apology accepted,” you say back, giving her a grin she readily returns. 

“Well I must leave too darlings,” Mettaton practically purrs, leaning down to kiss Frisk on both cheeks and then doing the same to both Fashion Skeleton, who literally squeals, and Ms. Toriel and the King as well. To Sans he just waves good naturedly. “These two are my ride for the night.”

He then walks over to you and quickly presses a kiss to each of your cheeks as well. “It was very nice to meet you. You have a lovely eye for things.”

Everyone says goodbye to Mettaton, Undyne and Nerdy Dragon, including you. Ms. Toriel then gathers the rest of her things and grabs Frisk’s tiny hand in her much larger one. “I suppose I should be off as well. Tomorrow is Monday and Frisk and I have school to attend.”

“I will be off now too. Thank you both for coming, and thank you too, young one, again,” King Asgore says with a pat to your head and nod to both of the boys.

“al’ight tori. bye asgore. see ya tuesday for tutoring, kid,” Sans says, waving to the group. You can’t help but wonder how he got to be on a first name basis with both of the Dreemurs.

“BYE FRISK! BYE TORIEL! BYE YOUR MAJESTY!” 

“I suppose I should go now too… Work and all that,” you say awkwardly.

“oh, where did you park? we’ll walk you to it.”

“Oh I walked here. I only live about two blocks away,” you offer, pointing to the general direction of your apartment building.

“DID YOU WANT A RIDE? WE CAN TAKE YOU HOME SINCE IT’S LATE,” offers Fashion Skeleton.

“good idea papyrus. It is a little late for someone to be walking by themselves,” Sans adds on. Well shoot. Thanks for putting that worrying thought in your head.

“I mean if you don’t mind…”

“NO IT IS NO PROBLEM AT ALL HUMAN! WE HAVE TO DRIVE OUT TOWARDS 27 ANYWAY TO GET TO OUR HOUSE!”

“Okay. As long as you don’t mind.”

So that’s how you end up in a shiny, red convertible on the 10 minute, now only 2 minute, commute back to your apartment building. The ride is mostly quiet and you thank them both when you return home.

“BYE HUMAN!” Papyrus, you now know, says as you get out of the car, juggling the cake, your bag and sketchpad.

“i’ll be seeing you around,” Sans add on with a wink and you can’t help but to chuckle. 

“True. I guess now that you all know where I live and stuff I’ll never get rid of you,” you joke back.

“oh please, like you’d want to,” laughs Sans.

“IF YOU TWO ARE DONE FLIRTING, WE DO STILL HAVE A 20 MINUTE DRIVE TO GET HOME,” huffs a cranky and tired Papyrus. You and Sans both flush, you a bright red while Sans a dusky blue.

“bro…” Sans mutters under his breath, and you can’t help but to laugh nervously at the situation.

“Alright. I’ll let you both get home and get your beauty sleep. Thank you for the ride. I appreciate it. Good night!” You stutter out in a rush, waving as as best you can as you go into finally walk into your apartment building. It takes you a while to get into your apartment, as it is on the 5th floor, but when you do you gently place the cake on the table, throw the rest of your stuff on the ground and then flop onto your couch with a huff.

The day was exhausting. But in a good way you think. 

The next morning you wake up at your normal time. You do your normal morning routine and get to your job at your normal time. You work your normal shift and then go home. 

You had went to bed the night before rather early. You had been out all day and the stress and mental overexertion of meeting new people at the end of already long day had kind of worn you out. But you had a load of art from yesterday to upload to your tumblr and instagram so you might as well do it.

You make yourself some dinner, some more leftover pizza and some broccoli, because you needed to be a healthy adult even if you didn’t want to, and the slice of cake given to you by your new tiny friend, the Monster Ambassador Frisk, then start the arduous process of scanning and uploading a boat-load of images. You eat the cake first because you are indeed an Adult and it is so good you die a bit.

Halfway through the process, you notice that you have a couple messages and you pause in your color correcting of various images to check it out. They’re all from Sans.

received@9:57- hey 

received@10:21- i guess youre asleep

received@10:23- hey so.. i have a question. like. do you have a skype or something. i wanted to ask you for your number so we could chat but pap’s was really cranky. it was past his bedtime.

received@4:44- is tumblr eating my messages again?

You can’t help but to chuckle at the messages. Sans seems really composed and laid back but you have the faint idea that he is not nearly as calm as he looks. You click on the last message and respond.

sent@6:46~ HeY! No, tumblr did not eat your messages I was just super tired myself and passed out last night and then had work all day. Sorry!!!

His response is immediate.

received@6:49- oh. good. i was worried. 

sent@6:49~ awww :) so sweet

received@6:49- gross. i dont want ur dirty number anymore

sent@6:51~ PSH yeah you do. Wait. what did you say we are? OH RIGHT. Browser buddies. wink wonk

received@6:53- n ope. im out

sent@6:43~ :(

received@6:55- i didn’t actually make you sad right?

sent@6:55~ NO! Dude. you’re perfect my buddy pal chum pal amigo. Unless you told Undyne about… my um. Not so secret crush.

received@6:55- no. i let you do that literally on your own. also sorry she was being such an ass yesterday. that was really uncalled for.

sent@6:56~ It’s okay. Um like. I’m trying not to hold it against her cuz i understand that drawing someone w/o them knowing can be super weird but like. Idk… my poor heart. She broke it in twain

received@6:56- what does that even mean? do i need to huerijgkr

sent@6:57~ sans?

received@7:04- Oh yes! Hello! This is Sans and most definitely ghjklm,;

received@7:07- geez. it was pap. he was being nosey and see if i was asking you correctly? how does one ask for a number incorrectly???

sent@7:08~ I’m sure I can think of a couple ways.

received@7:09- puh-lease. did you know pap went on a “date” with frisk back underground? he literally used a manual and everything. i think i got this covered.

sent@7:09~ Okay haha. Well that seems really sweet? You’re brother is like a giant marshmallow??? It’s precious.

received@7:12- haha i kno. he’s pretty awesome right?

And that’s how you ended up become best friends with your favorite group of Regulars. And it was wonderful! Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.

You found that Fashion Forward Skeleton, Papyrus, was enthusiastic about everything and liked to design his own clothes as well as cook. His favorite dish was spaghetti, which was honestly terrible, but whenever he made it you just couldn’t say no to… of course until the 3rd time you got violently ill from something he put in it and had to tell him. Papyrus had felt terrible about the whole situation and enlisted in a cooking class with his best friend Enthusiastic Fish Lady, aka Undyne.

Undyne had felt bad for her initial treatment of you and had pretty easily warmed up to you after Sans put in a few good words. It seemed surprising to you that Sans would hold weight over what she thought about you, but in her words “if someone made SANS stand up for them then they MUST be a good person.” That was pretty… impressive. And sweet. And even though you were still generally a nervous wreck around her for the first couple of months, you quickly realized that Undyne was literally a huge softy who just had a bit too much energy for the normal person to deal with 24/7. Thank God for Papyrus.

You also learned that Cute Nerdy Dragon was actually THE Doctor Alphys. And it blew your mind. She was so smart! And so incredibly nervous it was honestly adorable. She seemed to match Undyne pretty well too, which was surprising. You found out that they were both just Huge Nerds that Fell in Love and gosh, what can be better than that? You also ended up bonding with her over anime and games. You also found out that while she was good friends with Sans, she didn’t enjoy memes as much as you two did, but you couldn’t help but to send her the occasional one about Neon Genesis Evangelion just to watch her rant. (It was super cute.)

Mettaton you only saw once or twice again. Apparently he only was really able to come around for Holidays since he was on a huge world tour right now. You still couldn’t believe that you met THE Mettaton. (Made by THE Doctor Alphys, mind you.) He had kissed your cheeks and told you your art was good! Alphys told you that he was super encouraging of pretty much everyone now that he met Frisk and that you shouldn’t be surprised. You never really got the full story, but somehow the run in with the small child Underground had humbled him greatly and made him really make up for his past regressions. You eventually got a picture with the famed superstar at the New Years party that both you and him had been invited to, and that was honestly more than you could ever want.

As for Goatmom, Goatdad, and the Ambassador, they became like a second family to you. Ms. Toriel quickly becoming a surrogate Mom who would fuss over your bad Adult Skills and send you home with more food than you ever knew what to do with. King Asgore (He always wanted you to call him just Asgore, but even when he was wearing khaki’s his presence was so commanding that you always felt like required some kind of title.) was a real sweetheart. He owned a small flower shop that he took care of on the side of his normal… kingly duties and made his own special blend teas. You like just sitting and chatting with him. He was so old and so full of knowledge that you just liked listening to him. He would normally make you tea for your “troubles” and it was nice.

Frisk became like a little sibling to you, and you would help them whenever you could with Human Issues. When your whole family is made entirely of Monsters, you could definitely understand why there was some… cultural boundaries, so to speak, between the two people. Frisk was half the reason why you found yourself over at the Dreemurr residence so often. You helped them with homework, babysat when nobody else was available, and helped cope with bullying as well as the fact that puberty was on the quickly approaching horizon. (Talking that over with Ms. Toriel was so embarrassing for all parties involved… Really.) The only real downside to the whole situation was Frisk’s little friend, Flowey who was honestly the most crude, impolite little… flower that you had ever encountered. But he stood up for Frisk and frequently offered to “off the little idiots”, (which would be funny if you didn’t think that he would actually do it) so you guessed he wasn’t too bad.

That led you back to Sans. You found yourself becoming closer and closer to your now real life Browser Buddy. It seemed while your strange crush on Undyne had faded in time (something due to merciless jesting from Sans, and just realizing that she was way too cute with Alphys.), your crush on Sans has not. Instead, it was now early spring and you, even though you hated to admit it, were head over heels for him.

The small spot he had already carved for himself in your heart had only grew since the fated meeting in the park. He was funny, sweet, and highly intelligent. He made you get out of your comfort zone but still cared enough about what was okay and what wasn’t. And yeah. He was a skeleton but he was still pretty cute. Aesthetically speaking, skeletons were pretty neat. And he had that whole lazy cat thing going on… and yeah.

Moving on.

Basically, you treasured your friendship with Sans and you couldn’t help the glimmer of hope in your heart and Soul that maybe he might one day feel the same way. 

(Not that he needed too, but you were a Hopeless Romantic when all was said and done.)

That leads you to where you are now. Sitting on a bench at the same park because it’s Sunday and you still had your weird pastime to keep up with. Some people watch football, but apparently you watch people. It’s the middle of April and it’s a pretty mild all things considered. The sun was shining birds were chirping, and everything was good and right in the world.

Athletic Mom had already passed you earlier. It was still a bit too early in the season for the Nice Cream Guy to come back to the park so no sweet treat but that was okay. Didjeridoo Guy had apparently picked up a new instrument to try, the steel drum, and was picking away at it from his normal spot which added a nice calming melody to the already peaceful backdrop. Your sketchpad is in your lap but in all honesty you’re not getting much sketching done today. Sans has been texting you nonstop and you really don’t mind.

received@1:22- holy shitttt. have you seen the new meme where they speed up songs gradually? there’s one of that a-ha song and it’s literally the best shit i’ve ever seen in my life.

sent@1:23~ Yes??? They did one of Britney Spear’s Toxic and I about lost my shit when I saw it. It’s so good and wholesome.

received@1:25- man you humans will literally never cease to amaze me with your stuff. like holy shit. that stupid pepe meme still gets me every time. i’m so glad frisk showed me tumblr.

sent@1:25~ Seriously pepe is so quality. My favorite thing I saw the other day is that Dolce just released a pair of shoes that look like cheap pleather gogo boots and someone pointed out they look like what Daphne wears in the live action scooby doo movie

received@1:27- what

sent@1:28~ O m g. Next time we chill i gotta show you that. I’ll have to show you a couple eps of scooby doo to kind of show some background but its like… every 80-90s kid like favorite movie to hate…. I have to show you Steven Spielburg cartoons too. Where am i gonna find the time…

received@1:30- steven spielberg? like the famous director?

sent@1:30~ hELL YEAH. dude. He made the best cartoons ever! You’ll love it! They’re like Mel Brook films!

received@1:31- well i trust you. say, where are you?

sent@1:32~ It’s sunday… where am i on sundays?

“You’re such a smart ass,” comes Sans voice from behind you and you jump, arms flailing to grab your sketchbook before it falls to the ground.

“Je-sus, Mary and Joseph. Please stop trying to scare me out of my skin. I quite like it,” you huff out, shooting him your best glare as you twist in your seat.

“Heh, sorry watch. Couldn’t resist,” he chuckles looking not sorry at all. You move all of your stuff to your bag and scootch down the bench, patting the now empty space next to you. He flops down next to you, sighing as he does. He’s wearing a pair of black jeans instead of his normal track pants but it’s paired with his normal signature hoodie, sneakers and a blue beanie. 

“So what’s up? I thought you were spending the day with Papyrus since he’s got some kind of magical cold or whatever.”

“i keep telling you, it’s just a cold. It’s not special just because it affects our magic.”

“Uh-huh. Sure,” you tell him, smiling maybe just a bit. Sans shoots you a look back that has you both laughing. “Any other particular reason?”

“Well.. um. Yeah,” Sans says and his tone of voice has you turning to look at him again. He looks flustered, his cheekbones are barely flushed with the blue you know to be his magic. “So… did you wanna… like go somewhere? With me? Uh... today? Or um, whenever you’re not busy?”

You til your head. You’ve never seen Sans this flustered. You don’t understand why. Until you do. And your whole face burns brightly. Is he asking you? On a date?

“I mean it’s fine if you don’t or-”

“Yeah!” You chirp, way too enthusiastically and Sans whips his head to look at you, eyes wide. 

“really?”

“Y-yeah! We can go now if you want!” You tell him, grabbing your bd and slinging it over your shoulder. You can’t believe it’s happening. You are 100% positive that your face is bright red.

“Great,” is Sans only reply as he stands up. You feel a little relief to see that the slight blush on his cheeks has gotten brighter. At least you’re not the only one practically glowing right now.

“Awesome.” He reaches for your hand. An offering to help you up

“sweet.” You take it. The bones are warm against your own cold hands. He gives your hand a small squeeze before he pulls you up to stand next to him. You’re expecting him to let go, but he doesn’t, instead he threads his long, boney fingers through your own before tugging you along.

“The sweetest.”

**Author's Note:**

> also don't think that I hate Undyne or think she is rude or mean or whatev bc I actually love her so much??? but I also think Undyne is the most likely to be super overprotective of her friends expecially to any NEW WEIRD HUMANS that just come up being NEW and WEIRD
> 
> so yeah.
> 
> and as always, come join me on the tumbles at fudgernutter.tumblr.com. i love you guys ;)


End file.
